


Demon Desires

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, non-con, set in early season ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean's off enjoying his demon-ness, Sam is left on his own and there are those that desire the younger Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

:

Crowley lounged back on his throne.  
He’d never bothered with the trappings of power previous rulers of Hell seemed to favour, but today he wanted to pamper himself, though maybe he’d been mistaken to dismiss the ceremonial trappings as redundant, the throne was pretty comfortable after all.  
But what had upped his current mood to high was the sight of the man chained to the pillar at the foot of the short flight of stairs that led up to the royal dais.  
:  
Crowley rarely indulged in earthly pleasures of the sexual kind. He’d lived long enough to have experienced every kink the human body could deliver, and after a few centuries even the sight of the most enticing male and female offerings bored his jaded palate.  
:  
His gaze remained fixed on the tethered man.  
The first time he’d set eyes on the Winchesters, he’d been covering his ass, trying to survive in the cut-throat world of demons; jostling to claw his way to the top from the lowly, if successful cross-roads demon he’d been..  
He’d given them the Colt but the chuckle-heads had mucked it up and little Sammy had been forced to throw himself into the Cage with Lucifer.  
:  
He snorted.  
Dean was the flashy one, model-perfect face and body, always pushing himself in front of his younger brother as if afraid everyone they met was just waiting to drag Sam away from him.  
The older Winchester was attractive, and the cocky kid knew it too, but it was his tall lanky cat’s-eyed brother who'd made Crowley’s dick unexpectedly twitch in his pants.  
It had taken him a second to understand that the cause was Sam Winchester and he knew he’d be having a taste of him sooner or later.

Unfortunately it seemed everyone had wanted a slice of Sammy’s ass, from Azazel to Lilith to Lucifer.  
Well Lucifer had been the most successful, getting to enjoy quality time with sweet little Sammy in the Cage, but now finally it was Crowley’s turn.  
:  
Big brother had become a demon, one which Crowley had tried to take under his wing, to keep as his henchman but Dean Winchester was as hard to control in his demon state as he’d been when human.  
A pity, Crowley mused. They could have done great things together, but then again you can’t win them all, he sighed.  
However Dean had done the one thing he’d never expected, he’d abandoned his brother, and in turn Sam had become desperate and careless, all his energies funnelled into trying to redeem Dean, making the younger Winchester an easy target for the King of Hell.  
:  
And here he was in all his glory, shackled to the pillar; Crowley’s to do with as he wished. No big brother to come to his rescue this time, Sam belonged to him now, his own little moose.  
:  
Crowley could have gotten rid of the Winchesters a hundred times in the past; he should have. It would have been safer for all demon-hood, but somehow he’d always stayed his hand.  
He wouldn’t have killed Sam of course, but Crowley understood souls better than most and to have killed Dean would have broken Sam’s spirit, and he wanted that pleasure for himself.

Dean becoming a demon had made things so much easier. He was still around, but his baby brother was no longer important to him.  
:  
Sam stirred, beginning to wake.  
Crowley watched captivated as Sam’s eyes flashed open, taking in his surroundings.  
He couldn’t do much more than look, for the leather collar around his neck was clipped to the pillar, his arms chained behind it and his ankles shackled neatly to its base.  
But of course stubborn was hot-wired into the Winchesters, so he almost choked himself trying to pull free, causing Crowley to tilt his head in amusement.  
“Why am I here, Crowley? What do you want?” Sam bitched when he eventually stopped his struggles; even Winchester stubbornness couldn’t break chains.  
:  
Crowley got up from his throne and sauntered down the steps to stand in front of his prize.  
“Well, moose. I though you might be a little lonely now Dean’s off on a demon spree. I was sure you needed a little company, so I decided to invite you down to my humble abode.” He widened his arms to encompass the area.  
:  
Sam took in the vast room; it was furnished with every luxury, complete with a hinky red-lined throne sitting on a raised dais and an oversized bed.  
“Don’t think much of your taste,” Sam replied dryly. “But now that I’ve played the guest, let me go. I don’t have time to waste with you.”  
:  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I get it. Dean, Dean, Dean! You’re trying to find him, but,“ Crowley smirked. “ He doesn’t want to be found and he especially doesn’t want anything more to do with you, moosie. He doesn’t seem to appreciate you at the moment.”  
:  
“Let me go, Crowley. I can’t understand why you brought me here. I have nothing you need.”  
“But that’s where you’re wrong, Sammy. You can give me something no-one else can!”  
:  
He moved closer to his prisoner and passed a hand over his crotch, caressing Sam’s genitals through his jeans, causing him to try to draw away, utterly impossible in his restrained condition.  
“Mmm! Very nice,” Crowley smirked. “Soon Sam, I’m gonna enjoy every little inch of you, inside and out.. .

Sam took on a horrified expression when he realised Crowley’s intentions, the never truly-forgotten memories of the Cage and of Lucifer’s hands on him, flooding back.  
He blanched, every drop of blood draining from his face.  
“I’d rather die than let you touch me,” Sam whispered.

“Well, now Sammy,” Crowley tutted. “I really don’t see how you’re going to stop me.”  
He unbuckled Sam’s belt, pulling it out and throwing it to the ground, then opened his jeans and pushed down his boxers, baring Sam’s genitals.  
He gave an admiring glance before cupping his hand around them, fondling the heavy cock and balls.  
:  
Sam pulled and strained futilely at his bonds while Crowley continued unperturbed his work of caressing, touching and stimulating Sam’s cock, all his many centuries of experience coaxing it to unwilling rock-hardness.  
Sam cursed and swore at him but he couldn’t stop what nature had programmed into humans, even when the one providing the arousal was a being who disgusted him.  
:  
“Hmm,“ Crowley purred as Sam’s heavy cock throbbed in his hand. “I knew you’d be beautiful under all that flannel. Now let’s get the rest of you naked. Got to get a good look at the merchandise.” 

He turned his attention to the plaid shirt, tearing it off Sam’s shoulders, doing the same with the grey tee, leaving Sam’s tanned chest visible to Crowley’s appreciative eyes.  
He tweaked each nipple contemporaneously, rolling them between his fingers, causing the young man to hitch.  
:  
“Ooh, this gets better and better,“ Crowley gloated. “Such a sensitive little moose, aren’t we!”  
He took a step back, better to admire his prey.  
:  
Sam’s hair was a tousled mess around his face, his moss-green eyes shooting fiery daggers, the golden-hued chest heaving with the exertion of trying to free himself, and adding to the delectable picture was the magnificent cock which strained heaven-ward; but this was Hell and Sam Winchester was his, a prize to warm his bed, a beauty to grace the hideousness of hell.  
:  
His cock stirred in longing, and he undid his pants, pulling it out and pumping it hard, under the horrified eyes of his captive.  
He hadn’t been this aroused in decades, yet here he was masturbating like a horny human teen just by contemplating the half-naked man trussed up before him.  
He ejaculated on to Sam’s cock, making the younger Winchester almost puke.  
:  
“Now, now Moose. We haven’t even got started yet. This was just a little appetizer before the main course.”  
Sam’s gut twisted in fear. And he tried again to free himself, only managing to bruise his throat and wrists.  
:  
Crowley had made it very clear he was going to use him as Lucifer had and this time he couldn’t halt the bile that rushed to his mouth and onto the plush carpet.  
:  
“Tut, tut, Sam! That won’t do at all, but then I’m going to so enjoy licking you into shape!”  
He gave Sam one last lustful glance before disappearing from the room and leaving his prisoner tied half-naked to the pillar, Crowley’s come defiling him, alone with his thoughts. But there was only one.  
“Dean …..”  
:  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wants to know where Dean stands as far as Sam is concerned.

:  
Dean trailed happily from bar to bar, from strip-joint to strip-joint, his mind dwelling exclusively on how best to harvest pleasure and satisfaction, principally via sex, alcohol and bar fights.  
Add to that the kills Crowley had been providing to keep the Mark sated, and the new improved Dean Winchester had found his heaven.  
:  
All in all it wasn't so different from his former life, but now every sensation was more nitid, fuelled by the permanent adrenaline high of the Mark  
It was the first time he'd felt completely free, without boring morals or ethics to respect or hold him back, and best of all, no little brother to worry about.  
This must be how a god felt, no-one to stay his hand or dictate orders, just complete freedom to satisfy his impulses. He'd never had it so good!

He jumped onto the stage, grabbed the microphone and began to sing, uncaring of how his less than stellar performance was received by the audience. Let them try to drag him off, it would give him a great excuse to get his fists dirty.  
But he must have been giving off bad vibes as no-one came forward to interrupt him while he caterwauled his way through a series of rock songs  
:  
:  
The sight of Crowley entering and slinking his way to the counter was the only reason Dean abandoned the stage, accompanied by a collective sigh of relief from the bar's patrons.

“Enjoying yourself there, matey?” Crowley nodded, a smug expression on his face.  
“You know me, Crowley. Doesn't take much to keep me happy!” Dean winked. “You got something for me, or did you just pop in for another of your little bonding moments.” 

Crowley looked him over. “Na, wanted to see how my protégé was faring.“

Dean pulled up a stool at the bar and ordered another drink. He swept his eyes appreciatively over the bar-maid's ample bosom and sent her a toothy smile. He didn't doubt for a moment she'd be keeping him warm tonight.  
“Everything's good, man,” he grunted. “And now you've checked in on me, you can go. I've got a thing going with Sally here and you're cramping my style. I'm sure you've got things to do, places to be, Crowley.”  
:  
Dean didn't know how true that was. He had pretty little Sammy tied up in his throne room, ready and waiting for him to feast on.  
Crowley hummed in anticipation, his cock twitching at the thought.  
Sam had re-kindled his interest in sex, made him feel like a young demon again, but he had to be careful, make sure Dean had broken all ties to Sam before keeping the younger Winchester for himself.  
Dean was dangerous, and Crowley didn't want any backlash coming to hit him in the face if Dean ever found out and objected.  
:  
“Just wondered if you'd heard from Sam? You know he's been looking for you? Getting into all kinds of trouble, I've heard,”  
At the sound of his brother's name, Dean's hand gripped the glass tighter. Damn Crowley! The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his brother, for though he'd tried to push all thoughts of him aside, there was still a tiny corner of his soul that responded to the name.  
:  
“Oh, yeah? Been draining a few demons, I'll bet,” he answered nonchalantly.  
“Amongst other things. He's been bending a few rules looking for you. Gotta say he's pretty focused.”

“Well, that's Sammy for you, too stubborn for his own good. He'll end up getting himself killed for real this time.”  
“So you're not going to be riding to the rescue, then?” Crowley asked.  
Dean turned and stared at him. “I couldn't give a damn. I'm done with the puppy-eyes of doom and the bitching. I'm happy never to set eyes on him again.”

“I'll hold you to that,” Crowley smirked enigmatically. “Wouldn't want you going down on my ass if one of my demons takes him out. Ta-ta, then! It's been lovely Deano, but I've got a stack of paper-work waiting for me. Boring but...”  
:  
Dean's eyes followed the demon until he exited the bar. There was something going on with him. Usually he'd be fawning all over Dean, trying to be best buddies yet now he'd only turned up to ask about Sam.  
Without quite understanding why, he followed Crowley out, but he'd already vanished.  
He shrugged and went back inside. Whatever it was, he'd find out sooner or later. The demons were a gossipy lot, worse than humans; couldn't keep a secret if they tried.  
:  
When he sat back down at the bar, he found himself unable to concentrate on the attractive bar-maid. His mind kept running back to Crowley.  
He gave the girl a seductive smile and left her a large tip. Whatever Crowley was up to, he was going to find out.  
:  
Dean had spent most of his time as a demon enjoying himself, he hadn't bothered exploring all the advantages the Mark had brought.  
He had all the characteristics of demon-hood; great strength, self-healing wounds etc., but he'd never tried to enter hell.  
It's not as if he had warm fuzzy memories of his time there but if he wanted to find Crowley that 's the first place he'd have to look.

Now all he had to do was find out exactly how to get there.  
He glanced around the room, he knew Crowley had his spies dotted around the bar, keeping him under surveillance and reporting his movements. 

Dean had never given a shit about the watchers. Let them look, he was a prime piece of ass after all, but now one of them could come in handy.  
He sauntered over to the mousey girl nursing a beer at a corner table and planked himself down opposite her.  
“Hey sweetheart,” he grinned, flashing black eyes. “You know who I am.”  
She went to deny it but Dean didn't give her the chance.

“Don't,” he warned. “Get your demon ass outside. We're going for a little trip, sugar.”

:  
”Now, you can help me along here or I can gut you and find someone else.” Dean stated when they were alone in the car park.  
“What do you want from me? I'm a low level demon, sent to keep an eye on you. I don't know anything,” she began.  
“Even you have to know how to get in and out of Hell, otherwise what kind of crappy demon would you be! Now tell me exactly how it works.”  
:  
She stared at him before answering. “You want to get INTO hell. Excuse the pun, but what the hell for! Everyone there is trying to get out.”

Dean smirked. “Crowley's always dropping in on me, I thought I'd return the visit. Introduce myself to the neighbourhood.”  
He pulled out the blade. “I'm waiting honey and I'm a kinda impatient guy.”  
She gulped.  
“All you have to do is WANT to enter. Concentrate on which part of Hell you're aiming for and wish yourself there. The first time can be a hit and miss, but you'll soon get the hang of it.”  
“I don't want to miss. I want to go directly to Crowley. I need a navigator and that's you.” Dean declared.

“I can take you to him but he'll kill me if he thinks I helped you," she whimpered. 

“Leave me outside the door then. That way I can make an entrance.”  
“Okay, it's your funeral. Hang onto me.”  
:  
Dean gripped her arm and in the blink of an eye dark walls took the place of the bar's car park.  
“He's in there,” she said, pointing to a studded oaken door. “That's the throne room and Crowley's private quarters.”  
He freed her arm, forgetting about her and glanced around curiously. The place looked like some luxurious faux-medieval castle, no sign of the rows of racks on which he'd been one of the wretched tortured souls.  


“Huh, the elite of Hell treat themselves as well as their earthly counterparts,” he muttered darkly.  
With the blade gripped firmly in his hand, he moved towards the door.  
:  
:  
Crowley hummed in satisfaction. Dean had confirmed his indifference for Sam's fate, so that left him a free hand without the problem of big brother turning up and ruining his little tête a tête with the delectable Winchester.  
He swaggered over to his prisoner, tied to the pillar exactly as he'd left him; bare-chested, his unzipped jeans and groin still dotted with Crowley's dried come, his hazel eyes defiant despite his situation.  
Oh yeah, It all belonged to him now.  
:  
“Sorry I had to deprive you of my company for awhile there Sam, but I had some business to take care of top-side. Been having an.. interesting chat with your big brother. Seems he doesn't want you looking for him, he's having a great time on his own.  
But I'm a formal guy, I like to observe the niceties. I asked him if I could have your hand and he gave me his blessing. So if you had any hopes of big brother coming to the rescue, Sammy, forget about them.  
No-one's gonna come for you. Nobody cares except little old me.”

He smiled as Sam's mossy eyes widened in pain and despair.

Crowley ran a hand over the heaving chest, causing the young man to pull back but there was nowhere for him to go.  
“Nothing to say for yourself then? Dean's a demon now. Did you really think he'd give a damn about you? Well, he doesn't. I'm the only one who's gonna appreciate you for the rest of eternity.”  
Sam's entire being recoiled from the demon's touch and from his words.  
:  
However he'd imagined his future, it had never included being Crowley's chew toy.  
He'd tried so hard to eradicate the memories of the Cage from his mind and here he was again in the self-same position, only then Dean had still been out there, and Sam even in his most desperate moments had nursed a fragment of hope that one day he might be freed, but if what Crowley was telling him was the truth, Dean would never come for him, simply because he didn't care any more.  
:  
He closed his eyes, blotting out Crowley's gloating face. If this was his future then the first chance he got he'd end it, once and for all.  


He cringed at the feel of Crowley's hand on his skin and tried to zone out his words. He was so concentrated on dissociating his mind from the roaming hands caressing and fondling his cock, pushing down his jeans until they pooled around his feet, that he didn't hear the door open, nor notice who entered the room.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dean passed a hand over the Blade. He didn’t have much respect for Crowley’s intellectual capacities but he was a cunning piece of work and until now he’d always managed to land on his feet.

Hell was the demon’s domain. Best be prepared for anything!

He moved forward and halted outside the door, listening.  
The low murmur of Crowley’s voice was all he could pick up, but unless he’d begun talking to himself, there was probably more than one person inside.

 

Gripping the Blade, Dean pushed open the door, smirking in anticipation at the surprise his appearance would cause, but the surprise was on him at the sight of a struggling Sam trussed up like a turkey while Crowley taunted his prisoner.

So that’s what his enigmatic visit to the bar earth-side had been about. The king of hell had the hots for Sam and wanted to be sure Dean wouldn’t kick up trouble at his little brother’s fate.

That Dean had been enjoying his life as a demon was true.  
It was also true that he had no intention of turning up at the door of the bunker for a friendly visit with his brother anytime soon, but that didn’t mean Sam was fair game for Crowley.  
Sam was his, always had been, even if before the Mark, that possession had been expressed in the form of protection and care for his brother.  
To see his sibling like this, half-naked with the demon’s hands pawing at his body provoked a flush of anger in him.

 

“Well, well! Look at you, Crowley! And I thought I was the one you were trying to cozy up to, while it was really Sammy you had your eye on. I gotta admit to feeling like a jilted girl-friend.”

In synch, both the room's occupants voiced his name, Sam in hope and Crowley in annoyance.

 

“Dean. This is an unexpected surprise;” the demon grunted. “Didn’t think Hell was your thing.”

Dean sauntered into his personal space.  
“It isn’t, but I know when someone’s trying to put one over on me, though I didn’t think it was to do with Sam,” he answered, tilting his head towards his brother.

Crowley’s eyes raked over his captive.  
“What can I say? He’s an appealing piece of ass. I couldn’t resist. I DID come and ask your permission though which you graciously gave.”

“I said I didn’t care if any of your meat-heads killed him, but there was no chance of that as I’ve been keeping an eye on him from afar. You didn’t mention you wanted to screw him,” Dean said, voice deceptively calm.

“Maybe we can come to an arrangement,” Crowley suggested smoothly. “I get to keep him as my pet and you can ask for whatever you want. I could promote you to my right-hand man here in Hell.”

“Huh. Tempting offer but first why don’t we ask Sammy what he wants?”

 

Sam hadn’t spoken beyond mouthing Dean's name. He was torn between relief at Dean's arrival yet terrified his brother might leave him in Crowley’s hands.

 

Dean hadn’t really been paying attention to Sam. When dealing with Crowley, it was better to keep your wits about you, but now that he studied his brother he began to understand Crowley’s fascination with him. 

Sam was essentially prim and proper when he wasn’t in hunting mode, and though Dean had seen his sibling bare-assed many times growing up, he’d never felt anything but brotherly towards him, but this naked, dishevelled, bound and chained version of Sam was hot as, well, hell! 

He felt an unexpected stirring in his groin as he took in the expanse of tanned skin, the soft perfect cock nesting between the muscular legs, the winsome features and the wide pleading eyes.  
If he took the ’brother’ shades from his eyes, he had to agree with Crowley that Sam was a gorgeous piece of ass.

 

“You want to be Crowley’s bitch, Sam?” he asked.  
Dean! No! How can you even think it? “ Sam’s eyes began to well up at the sight of the big brother he hadn’t seen in months.

“Sorry, dude. You heard him. Sammy’s not on board with being bunk-buddies with you. Don’t feel bad about it, even if he’d agreed, I wouldn’t have let you have him. He’s mine, always has been.”

Crowley stared at him surprise.  
“You mean you and moose are a.... thing?”

“Na. Though I gotta say I might reconsider now that you’ve opened my eyes to what I’ve been missing! Well it’s been nice visiting but I’ll take what’s mine and get back top-side. You’re right. Hell’s not really my thing and Sammy and I are due for some bonding time, if you get my meaning,” he winked.

 

Crowley’s face took on a deep shade of fuchsia. “You think you can just waltz in here and go off with him? “ he blustered. “I got him first.”

"If you think you can take me, feel free to try," Dean shrugged, unfazed by the demon’s anger. He was as strong if not stronger than Crowley now.  
He freed his brother and wished himself away to the car-park from which he’d departed, Sam gripped tight in his arms.

 

“Dean.” Sam murmured. “Thanks for coming for me.”  
“Get into the car. You need a shower and some clothes. Why the hell couldn’t you leave me alone and get on with your life Sam. I’m a demon, for god’s sake.”  
He flashed his black eyes in Sam’s face. “A demon, dude!”

“We know how to turn you human again, Dean. You don’t need to stay like this.” Sam pleaded.

“You don’t get it Sam. This is forever. Yeah, using human blood might work for a time but as long as I have the Mark, I’ll never be truly human again,” Dean grimaced.

“But…”

“Then I don’t want to be human. I like being a demon. If I’d wanted to I could have cured myself weeks ago. There’s certainly been plenty of human blood on tap.” 

He grinned wolfishly.  
“And if I become human, I’d never do what I’m about to."

He pulled Sam to him and pressed his lips to his brother’s mouth, holding him firmly when he tried to struggle.  


“Seeing you down there all mussed up flipped a switch I never knew I had. We’re gonna have such a good time together, baby. Brothers with benefits, that’s us,” Dean grinned, heading for the nearest motel, leaving Sam staring at him in stomach-churning consternation.

The End


End file.
